Mistakes and Moving On
by empathy-and-simplicity
Summary: Set after HoO series. When Percy and Annabeth get caught in his cabin, Annabeth and Percy are deep in trouble. They get thrown out of camp, and their only option is to go somewhere they'd never thought they'd end up, especially with their rocky history. Will they be accepted there? Thrown out? But the biggest question would have to be, will Percy and Annabeth make it there alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's my first FanFiction! I've had this idea for a while now, and I finally put it on paper. Or a word document, since I typed it up. Anyway, you know what I mean! **

**This will be an ongoing story and I hope to be able to update regularly. Probably more than regularly right now since it's still summertime. **

**Anyway! Read, review, favorite and follow!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does. **

Annabeth smiled at Percy, who was sleeping next to her, slightly snoring, and drooling a little bit, too. She was cuddled up to him, her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He stirred, and began to wake up. He took a deep breath of the salty air that surrounded them, and looked at Annabeth.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her, kissing her ear.

"I love you too," she said, placing her lips forcefully on his. Annabeth could feel his smile under her lips. She pulled away for a moment to take a look at the alarm clock on the wall that Tyson and Leo had worked together to install after the war against Gaea. Percy had slept in many times after they had gotten back to camp, and Chiron had begun to get frustrated with the son of Poseidon missing his classes in the morning.

Eleven. Fourty. Seven.

"Percy, Percy, we have to go. It's 11:47. We've missed our morning classes," Annabeth said, slipping her camp T-shirt over her head and hopping around trying to pull on her jeans.

"Oh, gods," he muttered, rushing around to try and find his camp t-shirt, the one Annabeth had thrown late last night, only to find one a couple sizes too small. Annabeth realized that she was wearing his and quickly whipped it off and tossed it to him.

"Trade," she said, as Percy tossed her the other one. She pulled her top over her head and slipped on her purple Nike shoes. Annabeth pulled her hair up into a quick ponytail before deciding to wait a few more minutes before leaving. Percy was tying his sneakers when she walked over to him.

"Why wasn't the alarm on?" she asked, playing with his hair.

"I don't know. It was on last night when we fell asleep. I know I checked," Percy responded. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"We better go now," Annabeth said, "It's almost lunchtime."

Annabeth and Percy walked out of the cabin, and to the Dining Pavillion, where all the campers were headed at the moment.

"It's a good thing that it's now that we woke up, it's not barren like it would have been half an hour ago," Percy said.

"Although it probably would have been better if we woke up three hours ago," Annabeth responded.

"You're right," he sighed.

"I better get to the Athena table. I'm going to have about 20 seconds to figure out some sort of explanation for this," Annabeth said as she walked toward the Athena table.

She was right. She had about 20 seconds, 15 to get to the table, and 5 before someone questioned her about her whereabouts this morning and last night, when she wasn't in the cabin at curfew.

This was the first time something like this had happened. She didn't know what to say, so she excused herself from the table, taking her plate to the fire to throw in an offering. She needed all the wisdom of lying that she could get.

Tyson, who had been staying at the camp for a little while, taking a break from his metalworking job in the water, had been walking up at the same time.

"Hello Annabeth," Tyson said. Annabeth immediately clammed up.

"Hi Tyson," she responded. All she wanted to do was get away from Tyson. Knowing him, he'd say something before she got a chance to stop him. "How's lunch?"

"Good, how come you missed breakfast?" he asked in his loud voice. Her eyes widened. _Don't say it, don't bring it up. _She begged in her head. "And how come you were in our cabin last night?" And that's when heads turned. Mr. D was right in front of them.

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well, Miss. Chase."

_Crap._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I hope you liked Chapter 1, and I hope you like Chapter 2 and 3 and 4 and so on and so on so that you keep reading. Anyway, without further ado, the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned PJO, I would be rich. I am not. **

**Now, the story. **

Annabeth and Percy were sitting on one side of the ping pong table, Mr. D and Chiron on the other. She already didn't like where this was going.

"So, Miss. Chase, do you admit to being out of your cabin after curfew?" Mr. D asked her.

"Yes," she muttered.

"Then where were you? You obviously weren't out in the forest, you'd be dead."

"I was in Cabin 3," she said.

"And why was that, Annabeth?" Chiron speculated.

"I couldn't sleep. After what happened in Tartarus, I've been having nightmares for ages," she said confidently. Okay, so maybe that wasn't a total lie. She had been having nightmares, just not last night. "Percy seems to be the only one who can calm me down when I get so worked up about it."

"True Mr. Jackson?" Mr. D commented.

"Yes sir. She came to my room in a cold sweat, muttering about what happened down there." Thank gods he was following her lead.

"Care to elaborate on your dream, Annabeth?" Chiron said.

"Sir, with all due respect," Percy interrupted, "She won't even fully disclose them to me. I don't think she'd tell you, not that you're lesser than I am, just that, you know, we're… closer?"

"Percy, that sentence was so well put together until you screwed up the end of it. I'm rubbing off on you, but you're still a kelp head sometimes," Annabeth said, laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"Miss Chase, this is no laughing matter. You were caught in another cabin after curfew, one that houses a male demigod and a Cyclops, I might add, and do you really think I'm buying your 'I had a bad dream' story?" Mr. D yelled.

_Wonderful. _Annabeth thought. That was the only angle she could think of that might keep her out of trouble with him. And it wasn't working.

"I think you were in Mr. Johnson's cabin on your own matters." Mr. D spoke.

Caught.

"It's Jackson," Percy said so loud you could've called it shouting.

"I've had enough of your arguing, both of you. This whole camp could easily guess what happened. It's gossip. And I don't like it. You've both broken camp rules, and I simply have no choice but to expel you from the camp grounds." Mr. D finished.

"But Mr. D that's not-"

"Do not tell me that it is not fair, young lady. Life is not always fair. You two should know that first hand."

"Chiron? After what happened on the Quest? You're not going to cut us a bit of slack?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry Percy. This isn't my decision to make."

"I expect you both packed and out before the game of Capture the Flag tonight." He turned to Chiron. "We will have to assign a new Cabin Six head counsellor. Malcom would make an easy fit. Call him in. Cabin Three is simply just Tyson now, and that isn't permanent, so that's okay." Mr. D looked at Percy and Annabeth, who were still sitting across from him. Annabeth was gripping Percy's hand tightly, and tears had begun to fall from her eyes. "Both of you, out, now!" He shouted.

The tears began to stream down Annabeth's face faster now, and Percy stood up, his hand still in hers, and with the other one, leaned down and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go Annabeth."

Slowly, she stood up, and, hand in hand, she and Percy exited the Big House for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So how was the last chapter? Hope it was good! And I hope this one is better. **

**Remember to review, follow, favourite and all that jazz! **

**DISCLAIMER: My Wikipedia occupation is not **_**KILLING PERCABETH **_**so therefore, I am not Rick Riordan, and do not own PJO.**

"Just relax, please Annabeth. You're only going to make yourself sick," Percy prompted her. She knew he didn't want to see her hurting like this. It only hurt him as well.

His hand was still gripping hers tightly as campers stared and whispered. Connor and Travis Stoll came right up to the two of them. Annabeth was a bit surprised. It wasn't that the Stoll brothers weren't kind, but they didn't always show sympathy. Anyone who knew them knew they were pranksters.

"Are you guys okay?" Connor asked.

"Not really," Percy told him.

"What happened in there?" Travis said.

"Mr. D figured out Annabeth was in my cabin last night. He wants us out before the game of Capture the Flag," Percy sighed. He looked worn and tired.

"Percy," Annabeth interrupted, tugging at his shirt sleeve, "I need to pack my things, we need to go."

"I know that. Well, we better get going, hope that everything keeps running smoothly here at camp," he said. Annabeth and Percy started on their way again toward the cabins, but didn't make it before Connor and Travis Stoll were walking beside them again.

"So Mr. D just kicked the two of you out?" Connor asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. The two siblings were full of questions and all she wanted to do was go to her cabin, pack, say goodbye to her siblings, and then leave. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Yes, he did, okay Connor? Now I'm serious, I don't want any more questions. Go ask the Aphrodite girls. They probably have all the gossip by now," Annabeth snapped. She didn't feel like herself. Snapping at the Stolls, crying, wanting to be left alone. She felt stupid.

"We're gonna miss you guys," Travis said, as the brothers embraced Percy and Annabeth in a hug. "I promise we'll try and do everything to get Mr. D to change his mind."

"Something tells me that's not going to happen," Percy said, laughing a bit. Suddenly, he was solemn again, "We're going to miss you guys too. We're going to miss all of you." Silent tears began running down Annabeth's face again. She really was going to miss everyone. She had grown up with most of the campers.

The couple kept walking after Travis and Connor got out of the way, heading to the Poseidon cabin first, so Percy could collect his few belongings. He put the Minotaur horn, his shield, Camp T-Shirts, shorts, and all his other things into a camouflage backpack from the camp store.

He fished some drachmas out of the fountain in the middle of the room, and his bedside drawer. It was then when Tyson walked in.

"Brother, where are you going? Annabeth?" Tyson asked.

"We're leaving," Percy said, "We have to. I'm sorry."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know when I'll see you next. Just know that I love you," Percy finished. That's when Tyson began to well up and cry. He hugged Percy tightly.

"I will miss you, brother," Tyson said, his voice muffled by his crying.

"I'll see you again," Percy promised, pulling away. All of a sudden, Tyson had pulled Annabeth into a hug as well.

"I will miss you too, Annabeth."

"I'll miss you too, big guy."

"Tyson," Percy interrupted, "we have to go now. I'm sorry." And with that Percy and Annabeth walked out the door toward the Athena Cabin.

When they arrived, the two were swarmed by Annabeth's siblings.

"Guys, I'm leaving," Annabeth shouted, "I don't want to talk about it, and I'm going to miss you all more than I want to. We're siblings, right? Malcom, have fun being head counselor. It's hard sometimes, but I know you can handle it." With that she gave each of her siblings a hug before packing her backpack with her clothes, her drachmas and emergency AmEx credit card, her emergency cell phone, her NY Baseball cap, the gift from her mother that still wasn't always working properly, and her other belongings. She turned to Percy. "I want to go one more place before we leave," she said.

"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, my fellow demigods, here you go, the next chapter of Mistakes and Moving On. I hope you like it!**

**Now go on and read! Submit a review if you want! Follow and favorite if you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan. I can't think of a funny joke this time. **

Annabeth and Percy slowly approached the stirring lake water. The sea nymphs were weaving baskets on the shore and the dryads were chasing each other around their trees. Everyone seemed to be having a great day.

Well, not everybody.

Backpacks over their shoulder, Annabeth and Percy walked closer to the dock, where a few canoes still sat, waving gently up and down. The rest were out in the water. Annabeth could spot Clarisse and Chris in one, and Jason and Piper in another. She looked over her shoulder at Percy, who had taken a seat in the grass. She took a seat next to him.

"I can't believe this is it. This place has been my home. My family. I don't know where I'm going to go," she said, the whole situation finally sinking in.

"Neither can I. I mean, I know you've lived here way longer, but everyone here, they're all just such nice friends, with the exception of the Ares cabin," he said, laughing a bit. "It still feels like the first day of camp, when I drenched Clarisse in toilet water."

"Not to mention, me as well, Seaweed Brain," she added, nudging him.

"And then all of a sudden it was four years later and we saved Olympus, and the gods offered me immortality. Annabeth, the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't take it," he said.

"You don't know how relieved I was when you said no," she replied, leaning closer to Percy. Soon her lips were on his, soft, gentle. She pulled away a few seconds later, but the feel still lingered. She smiled. "Perce, where are we going to go?" she asked.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it," Percy said cautiously. Annabeth had had already caught on.

"No. No way. We cannot go to Camp Jupiter. That's not even a question," Annabeth finished.

"Annie, just hear me out. We can go to Camp Jupiter, train a little longer, maybe we could even live there. It's probably the safest place right now," he argued. Annabeth had to admit, he was making a valid point. She was also tired, weak, and didn't have a current argument strong enough to make Percy rethink his idea. Plus, it wasn't all that bad. The camps weren't fighting anymore. Not after the war against Gaea. She thought it over again, and sighed. "I want to show you around that place. You didn't get to see much before we had to leave."

"More like escape, but anyways," she said, "It might be a decent idea. I don't have anything better."

"Annabeth Chase? Drawing a blank for ideas?" Annabeth gave him a look that said _shut up or I will hold it against you. _Percy was immediately quiet.

She looked out at the lake again and sighed.

"You are so not making this easy," she smiled.

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Wise Girl, get used to it," he responded, and kissed her. When he pulled away, she spoke again.

"It seems like just yesterday Clarisse and the Stolls were dumping us in the lake, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It does. After that, it was like our own private getaway," he held out his hand, "One last time?" With that, the two of them walked out onto the dock and jumped in the water, but Annabeth didn't feel it. She was already in the bubble, protecting her from the lake water. He smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

The two of them simply sat there for a while, Annabeth in Percy's lap, just holding each other close. Not really talking about anything, enjoying the silence.

Annabeth turned around to face Percy, pulling him towards her and kissing him aggressively.

"Perce, I don't want to leave."

"Annabeth, we have to. The sun is setting. We should go say goodbye to Chiron now."

"I know," she whispered.

Controlling the slow tide of the lake, Percy drifted their small bubble to the dock, letting Annabeth get out first, trying to maintain the bubble under the water so she wouldn't get very wet, and then pulling himself out afterward.

Slowly, the two of them took one last look, and began to walk toward the Big House to say goodbye to Chiron.

Approaching the Big House, the two of them could see Chiron on the front porch, his wheelchair beside him. He trotted over to them.

"Dionysus is making a rash decision. He just won't see reason," Chiron told the two of them.

"It's okay," Annabeth said, "we have a plan."

"Do you now?" he asked.

"Yes," Percy said, "we're going to go to Camp Jupiter."

"Do you really think that is a wise idea Perseus? How about you Annabeth?"

"It's better than not being safe. We can't go live with our parents now. Who knows what kind of monsters would attack two powerful demigods, one a son of the big three?" Annabeth reasoned.

"You have a point there, Annabeth," he said, "now, I wish you two a safe journey, and know that I will miss both of you greatly." Chiron gave them both a hug before stepping back. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have some things to tend to."

"We're going to miss you Chiron," Annabeth said.

"Probably most of all," Percy added.

And then, he was gone, trotting down toward the Dining Pavilion, where campers had already started heading for an early dinner to fuel up for the game of Capture the Flag later this evening. Percy gave Annabeth a tight hug and looked her in the eyes.

"I guess we should head out," he said, and with his arms still around her, the two of them walked over the hill, leaving the camp they had come to know as a home for years behind them for the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there readers? How's the story so far? Hope you like it! **

**I apologize in advance for the kind of short chapter. I didn't want to drag it out longer than what I've written in fear of it sounding drawn out and like a lot of filler. Anyway, here it is, chapter 5!**

**Hope you like it! Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not Rick Riordan… **

"What's our first move Miss. Chase?" Percy asked while Annabeth was fishing a drachma out of her pocket.

"This," she said, tossing the golden coin into the road. "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!"

_Stop, Chariot of Damnation!_

The golden coin sank through the ground. The ground started oozing a liquid red before the same smoky grey translucent taxi the two of them had ridden in when they were 13 appeared in front of them.

"Passage?" the three sisters said in unison. Annabeth remembered the first time she had driven with the Gray Sisters, and the most recent time with Percy and Tyson. As Anger, the one on the right, turned to look at the two of them, Annabeth realized she was the one who had the eye.

"As close to San Francisco as 78 drachmas can take us," Annabeth said, as Anger turned back toward the front, and began yelling directions at Wasp.

"It's your lucky day, we've just begun to offer our services outside of New York. We could take you to Bellefont, Pennsylvania," Wasp said, slurring her words due to the lack of teeth.

"As long as it's on the way to San Fransicso," Percy said.

"Hey, I regconize your voices. Say, what's your name?" asked Tempest.

"Annabeth," she responded, trying to keep herself together. Anger turned around to look at the two in the back.

"I remember you two. Daughter of Wisdom and Son of the Sea God. You had a Cyclops with you the last time you rode in the taxi. You still owe us three drachmas because of it!"

"Okay then, as far as 75 drachmas will take us," Annabeth bartered. The car swerved left and right, as she realized that Anger still had the eye, and Wasp, who was driving, couldn't see a thing. Annabeth could see that the taxi was about to drive right into the side of a building if Wasp didn't veer away.

"Turn to the left!" Annabeth shouted as the taxi jerked to the side, avoiding the building, but just barely. The taxi's side scraped against the side of it, making a sound that reminded Annabeth of nails on a chalkboard. She cringed at the noise and turned to Percy.

"Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea," she sighed.

"I don't have a clue," he said, snaking his arms around her waist protectively.

The ride got bumpier and shakier, as Wasp drove the taxi onto the sidewalk, through fences, over grassy patches of land and across small hills. Annabeth bet Percy a coffee that by the end of the drive, she'd have whip lash.

The three old ladies in the front were still arguing, as they had been the whole time, when they passed a sign marked Bellefont, Pennsylvania. The car came to a screeching stop in the middle of nowhere on the parkway. The three old women turned around at the exact same time.

"That will be 78 drachmas please," they said in unison. Annabeth pulled out the coins and handed them to the Grey Sisters, Tempest biting each of the gold drachmas as they were given to her.

After the Grey Sisters had counted and bitten all 78 drachmas, the two demigods in the backseat were promptly kicked out of the taxi. Once they had gotten out, the taxi turned to dust and they were left alone on the parkway, in the town of Bellefont, Pennsylvania.


End file.
